A Gift Money Couldn't Buy
by DarkenedKnight
Summary: A Valentine's One-shot. Contains Yaoi.


Hello, hello. Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!! It's not the best holiday ever, but it's a holiday. Know what that means? A holiday one-shot!!! I always try to get these up on the actual holiday, but I have once again updated after midnight *sigh*. Regardless of technicalities, I worked as fast as I could to get this up for you guys. I apologize if it isn't the best. It's just a short V-Day one shot about our favorite couple....DantexNero! So, read and enjoy!

I don't own DMC.

**WARNING**:Contains Yaoi.

* * *

Was it wrong that he had failed to get the man of his dreams a gift?

He walked, rather slowly, back to Devil May Cry. He had hoped that a day of demon fighting would somehow help him think of what kind of gift he should get. Alas, it was after sundown and he still had no clue. He didn't really want to show up empty handed, but it looked like he would have to.

"Damn, Dante", he said to himself as he sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "You're just not the romantic type".

He hoped Nero wouldn't be too mad about it. Maybe he'd give poor Dante a break? This was the first time either of them had actually celebrated the holiday, too. Dante sighed, yet again. He loved Nero with all his heart and it was annoying that he couldn't even get a freakin' gift for him.

That was an even better reason for Nero to get angry.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he decided to just go ahead and face the music. He had always kind of hated Valentine's Day.

*****

Surely it'd be okay. Love is always what really matters, right?

He mentally prepared himself to open the door to his home, sweet home. He already had an apology ready for when Nero would give him that 'I will rip your balls off' look. He wasn't even sure why he was worrying himself with it, actually. If the kid was mad, he'd get over it. He always did. They would kiss, make-up, and he'd get a gift later. No, he couldn't help but feel bad. Doesn't everyone who has a special someone get gifts on V-day?

He shrugged off his coat and hung it in the usual spot. "Nero?", he called. The little punk was nowhere to be seen downstairs.

"Up here!!"

Dante headed upstairs. It was now, or never. Clearing his throat, he pushed the door to their room open. "Look, Nero", he began, but was forced to stop when he saw the sight before him. If the demons hunter's mouth opened any further, it would have hit the floor. He was utterly amazed.

Nero laying on the bed in his birthday suit, covered in chocolate, and strawberry, sauce, smirking and ready for action.

"So", the younger hunter slathered the words in the most seductive tone he could, "Are you just gonna stand there and stare, or are you gonna come over here?" His hand ran from his neck all the way to more 'delicious' areas.

Dante's face twisted into a grin and he prior issues were forgotten. He wanted what his lover was offering. Making his way to the bed, shedding clothes as he went, he eyed Nero up and down. The kid had really outdone himself this time. Not only was he naked, he was covered in sweets. What was not to love?

"Damn, Nero" Dante hovered over him, licking the bits of chocolate and strawberry away from his lover's nipples, "If you weren't tasty enough already! Mmmhhhmmm."

"Why don't you help me out here?" Nero's fingers wiped away some of the sauces and smeared them on the other's lips. Dante only grinned while taking the fingers into his mouth and sucking off every bit of sweetness. If that wasn't enough to make him hot, the sounds that came from the man beneath him when he sucked at those sweet digits lit him on fire. Oh, that punk. He was asking for it and was really, really gonna get it.

Dante licked at the younger man's chest, neck, stomach, and all the way down to the part he'd wanted so badly. Without hesitation, he took Nero's entire length into his mouth. Salty mixed with sweet in his mouth and he felt his heart sped up when moans made the mixture taste sweeter. This was turning out to be one hell of a Valentine's Day.

"Mmmhhhmmm, Dante", Nero's voice was smooth as silk.

The elder switched to his hand, facing the flushing man, "Whaddya want? Tell me _exactly_".

However, no words needed to be said. The younger man pushed the hand away and switched his position. Now, he was on all fours in front of his lover.

"This is _exactly _what I want", he purred as he cast a devilish look over his shoulder, "Can you give it to me?"

Dante could barely contain himself. Nero was really, REALLY, outdoing himself tonight. "Oh, I can give it to ya alright". With his hands grasping his lovers slender hips, he positioned himself and thrust into his lover's ass.

He was immediately met with gasps and moans as he rolled his hips to meet the motions of the younger man. He let his own sounds escape into the quickly heating air;sweat was already rolling down his abs and arms.

"Faster", Nero gave the breathy demand. The elder, once again, didn't hesitate. His pace quickened and his finger tunneled around the younger's neglected length. Needless to say, the volume of each man's moans grew louder.

It wasn't long before Dante felt that pleasant warming sensation. It took over his entire body, making him thrust harder. "Fuck", he grunted, "I'm getting' close".

"Keep...going", Nero managed to say. His own abdomen was own fire. "Oh, shit. Dante!!"

With a few more thrusts and tugs, both men screamed as they climaxed together. The neighbors might complain, but neither one of them gave a shit. The elder collapsed beside his lover, looking over at him with half-lidded eyes. As it turns out, Valentine's Day doesn't' suck so bad.

"How's that for a Valentine's gift?" Nero's gaze settled on him, "You did enjoy that, right? You've been trying to get me to use that damn stuff for weeks". He laughed and rolled over to his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows.

Dante could have choked. He remembered about gifts now. Shit. "Uh, Nero", he hazarded a small chuckle, "I, uh..."

"What?" the younger looked concerned.

"I loved your gift", he sighed, "But I, uh, didn't get you anything".

Nero laughed, "What do you mean you didn't get me anything?"

"I didn't. I couldn't think of anything. I mean, roses are kind girly, aren't they? I spent all fucking day tryin' to think of somethin' and I-"

Nero stopped him by laying finger over his lips, "Dante, some gifts money can't buy."

The elder gave his young lover a confused look. "You're not mad?"

"Of course not! Not only did you just blow my mind", he grinned and laid back, "You've already given me the one thing I wanted".

Dante smiled. He knew now. He felt stupid for even worrying about it in the first place. Drawing closer to his lover, he planted a passionate kiss on the soft lips. "I love you, Nero".

"And that's the only thing I've ever wanted", he snuggled into the broader chest, "I love you, too."


End file.
